Speak No Evil
by Peppertails51
Summary: Kagome stumbles on to with a secret that will change her life forever…  Kag/Sess and Kag/Shippo. Not sure which one I'll go with yet...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a story I started writing a long time ago. It used to be on my deviantart account. So If you remember a Gemini-Sprite, you're in the right place :)

Chapter: 1

~The Opportunity~

The raging winds inside the well swept past me, cool and gentle. This was the opposite of the feelings that swirled around in my brain. I was drowning in worry and jealousy, and sadness hung heavy on my heart. It was like a giant, rusted chain squeezing my chest and pulling me down. I sighed loudly as the ground rushed up to meet me. After all those trips through the well I had finally mastered the landing.

A soft crunch echoed around the well as my shoes tapped soft earth. My eyes trailed up the moist wall of the well. I was glad that I had finally suggested a ladder. My assent up the rungs of said ladder didn't last very long. I wish it had been more time-consuming. Once on the grass, I sat on the edge of the well for a moment. My entire body seemed to be disgusted with the very idea of continuing forward. For the past few months everyone had been so distant around me. It's that woman's fault!

I frowned as an image of her face slunk through my mind. I stood and started my painfully short journey to the village. My legs and arms felt like lead, resisting my brain's command to move forward. However strong my body's instinct to flee was, it always fell on deaf ears. I hated that about myself. No matter how incredibly unpleasant a situation was, my mind's logic always won out. I wish I would listen to my instinct and react without analyzing every detail; more like Inuyasha.

I shuddered at the thought. He was also to blame for my friend's betrayal. It was like being in high school, again. All of the petty selfishness eating away at old and new bonds alike. Even after three whole years, part of me was affected by meaningless conflicts. I was no longer the tender age of sixteen, but a weaker side of me still sought their approval. It repulsed me. They were by no means the friends I remembered. They were hollow shells of what they once were.

I saw smoke rising in the distance; too close for my liking. It reminded me of her, the disgusting creature that had a face eerily similar to mine; the atrocious beast that smelled of graveyard dirt and death. The undeniably loathsome witch named Kikyo. My skin crawled and my throat tightened as I thought her name. She was a vile parasite that was literally living off a piece of my soul. It had been a whole awkward year and a half since her return. Her very existence grated against the foundation of mine. I was quiet certain that only one of us should exist and it sure as hell wasn't her.

I could feel myself fidget when I reached the gravel path leading to the village. My fists clenched and my teeth clamped together. I could feel them drawing nearer, all of them in fact. Their subtle aura ebbed off them in waves.

Suddenly, I stopped. My heart thumped loudly against my ribs and I licked my lips nervously. Surely I was mistaken when I read their auras. I concentrated harder this time and I found that I was right the first time. They haven't sensed me yet.

I broke into a cold sweat and froze were I stood. I took a slow shallow breath as I contemplated this opportunity. So many times I had wished to be a fly on the wall during one of their conversations. I had tried several times to sneak up on them before, but Inuyasha's nose was fool proof. I realized at that moment that the wind was blowing in my face. It must've swept my scent away. I took several cautious steps backwards before running full throttle into the woods. Excited breaths tore at my throat as I flew through the woods. Little branches whipped my fully clothed body. I couldn't even remember how I had survived the days when I wore my school uniform. I could only imagine how Sango felt in a kimono. These days I stuck to shorts and a T-shirt with protective, full-length arm and leg coverings. I had even cut my hair to my shoulders, and I now kept it back in a ponytail. I shook those thoughts away and focused on the task at hand; I needed to find a river.

In the distance I could hear water babbling over rock. I reached the clearing and saw a wide, meandering stream. Without stopping, I slipped off my backpack and dove head first into the water, it wasn't as cold as I thought, but I still shivered when I resurfaced. I went back under and rubbed my skin with my hands, trying to rid myself of all my natural oil. I took a moment to breath before I went below the surface again. This time I reached for dirt. I shoved smooth rocks aside and dug my fingers into the damp soil. I found enough mud easily and tossed it to shore. I quickly got to work covering myself with it. I plastered it to my clothes and skin. I even combed it through my hair. I couldn't leave anything to chance this time. I was not going to waste the golden possibility to uncover the secret I knew was just out of my grasp.

This was also very risky. There would be almost no way to talk myself out of this one. Not like they would bother to listen to me anyway. They're all brain washed fools now so it doesn't matter what I say. I angrily kicked my backpack into the bushes and left it there, hoping no lesser demons were hungry for ramen. I approached the village slower than before. Even with the wind on my side, I would have to stay as silent as possible.

I reached the outer buildings easily. The mud hadn't dried yet so I was careful not to touch anything. None of the regular villagers seemed to be there that day. They were either hunting, farming, or feeding their children inside. It felt like a ghost town, and I felt like an outsider. I wiped those feelings away. I still had another task to complete before I ventured farther. The mud on my body was good for diffusing scents, but it was out of place in the village. I needed something unmistakably local. I glanced around anxiously, my heart pumping blood ten times faster than before. I needed to stay calm.

_'Think, Kagome!'_ I took a quiet breath. I had to stay composed or else they would sense my nerves. I pictured the village, trying to locate something that wouldn't raise any suspicion. I opened my eyes and then it hit me. Fire!

I slipped over to the next house, still undetected. There was an abandoned fire pit full of dust. I crouched down and sunk my arms into the mound of ash. Soon I was covered with gray speckles. I was sure to keep it away from my face, however. I did not want to sneeze and blow everything. Now I was certain I was ready.

I knelt down and put my hands together in prayer. I focused on nothing, just the blackness behind my eyelids. I could feel my aura snuffing out, slowly but surely. I had to be positive there was no trace of my energy unmasked. It quickly disappeared. I shivered with distain. I felt so weak and vulnerable like this, even though I knew I could call my powers back in seconds. Although seconds was sometimes all it took to kill something. I shook away that depressing notion and crept closer. I was so close now. I took several calming breathes before continuing. My face became a blank mask revealing no emotion, and my heartbeat slowed to a soft rhythm. I snuck around Kaede's hut and stopped a foot away from the edge of the wall. I could hear their voices on the other side of the hut, their auras distinctive and near.

"Don't you think you're being a bit ridiculous, Kikyo?" Sango argued.

"Yes, I agree," Miroku chimed in, "Kagome isn't useless, why not keep her around? We need all the help we can get."

"She was the one who started this whole thing in the first place," Inuyasha snorted.

I frowned slightly and swallowed. Everyone sounded so exhausted. There was no spark in their voice and no fight in their words. A part of me was over come with looming despair, crying out to my friends, but I swiftly silenced that impulse. I was just about to lean in closer when a much louder voice sounded.

"Shut up, Inuyasha! Kagome is much more useful than Kikyo will ever be!"

My mouth hung open and I had to stifle a gasp. It was Shippo! He had been gone for over a year now, and he sounded so different. The timber of his voice had deepened, and not only that, but he must be a very accomplished demon to have concealed his aura so well. I concentrated on finding his energy. Suddenly I could feel it. It was dull and barely there, but I could tell that it was powerful. It was like trying to see something hidden behind a waterfall. I felt my eyes water. I blinked away the happy tears and gulped. Shippo still cares! He sounded just as full of life as everyone else used to.

"Ha…" Kikyo muttered darkly. "I am merely suggesting that she would be safer in her own time."

I bit my lower lip to silence myself. Her lie was so blatantly obvious I could feel its hypocrisy hang in the air. I wanted to spit and clear my throat. I was practically choking on her insincerity.

"We've been over this, Kikyo," Shippo said, firmly, "Kagome is just as strong as you now and obviously smarter." His words were laced with so much venom that I felt a cheerful cry tug at my throat. _'I guess they aren't all brain washed,'_ I smirked with pleasure.

"Smarter?" Kikyo took on an amused tone, "Maybe you've forgotten, cub, but I have had much more experience as a miko."

All I could do was listen at this point; the others had fallen into an uncomfortable silence. Kikyo and Shippo's essences seemed to tangle and clash in the air.

There is more than one kind of smart, Kikyo," Shippo declared, a smile clear in his words. Pride was flowing off him in waves, "Kagome has something you never will."

I could feel Kikyo grow uneasy. I smiled; she was actually on edge. Today was proving to be full of lovely moments.

"And what is that?" Kikyo bit out through clenched teeth.

Shippo paused, reveling in the moment as I was. He took a deep breath before he spoke, adding to Kikyo's frustration.

"Compassion."

Kikyo bubbled over with confusion. "What does compassion have to do with how an arrow is shot?" Kikyo recovered her composure and located her mocking tone once again.

Then Shippo did something I never expected. He laughed, thunderous and self-assured. It sent excited chills down my back. The last time I had seen Shippo he had been as tall as Sota. He sounded so much older now.

"Compassion reaches even the most violent people. With out allies, you can't possibly hope to win an uneven war, or have you forgotten that we only have a third of the jewel now?" My heart thumped wildly in my chest. I was filled with the urge to see Shippo. How old was he now? What did he look like? How had he changed? He sounded unbelievably mature now.

"She is a liability," Kikyo stated plainly, "you are only as strong as your weakest link. Wouldn't you agree, Inuyasha?" I stood on edge, waiting for his answer.

Inuyasha grunted. "Look, lets not obsess over this, okay?"

I tightened my fists firmly. His attempt at avoiding the question was obvious. I tried to calm down, but I felt so betrayed. It wasn't the first time I'd felt this pain, like nails goring my heart. A sweeter part of my spirit was on the brink of tears.

"Inuyasha…" Shippo growled deeply. "She's right not to trust you anymore." Inuyasha's aura became steeped in guilt. I could hear him shifting nervously. Everyone had fallen deathly silent, Hushed by Shippo's all-consuming anger thickening in the air. Then suddenly, an all too familiar voice broke the silence.

"If she's that much of a liability, give her to me. I could find a use for her."

I jumped and covered my mouth, smothering a cry. What was Sesshomaru doing here? I felt sick. Sesshomaru, one of the nastiest demons around was sitting just meters away. His aura was practically nonexistent. How could he hide energy so dominating? I felt a small amount of aura leak to my fingers, responding to my terror. I quickly masked it again but I was certain it was too late. I felt Shippo's aura spike and then relax. It seemed to spread, probing empty space with tentacles of energy. I felt it wrap around me, full of relief, admiration, and support. My face went red and my heart thumped faster. I felt so overwhelmed with tenderness.

I could feel Sesshomaru's aura follow suit. A weird calm settled over him along with something else. It felt like he was admiring my bravery. _'Pride? For someone other than himself? This is beyond bizarre for Sesshomaru…'_

It was then that I noticed the others were miraculously unaware of my sudden expenditure of energy. Sesshomaru's aura slunk back, but Shippo's remained wrapped around me. As comforting as this was, I still wondered why no one had detected our aura's pulsating. Shippo sensed my distress and his affectionate energy became even softer. I felt tears come to my eyes. I realized that he was keeping us hidden. This side of Shippo was meant only for me, it always had been. My dear, sweet Shippo had always looked out for me, even when the odds were against us all. My aura pushed against its bonds, wanting to be set free to mingle with Shippo's undeniably, unblinking confidence. I was shaken out of reality by Inuyasha's protesting growls.

"What do you mean find a good use for her?" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

"Must your mind go to the gutter so swiftly?" Sesshomaru spoke with his trademark mockery, "I believe you were the one who said not to obsess over this."

I wiped grimy tears off my cheeks, feeling the mud crack and crease with my movements. I could hear Inuyasha struggle finding the right words before giving up and shutting his mouth.

"I'd kill you if you touched her anyway," a defiant grumble escaping his lips.

This took me by surprise. I was certain that Inuyasha didn't care for me anymore. Part of me tingled with delight but I quickly disposed of that feeling. _'Don't try to rebuild burnt bridges, Kagome.'_

All of a sudden, I heard a rapid movement followed by a firm thwack.

"Would you, brother?" I heard Sesshomaru question menacingly. Inuyasha let out a strangled squawk. I was gripped with alarm and my heartbeat accelerated.

"Release him!" Kikyo threatened. I could feel her gathering energy hurriedly. Sesshomaru continued as if nothing was said.

"You're so foolish, Inuyasha. You haven't even realized that the dead priestess you're protecting so fiercely is sucking you dry of energy." Sesshomaru paused before continuing, his aura becoming even more lethal, "Or could it be that you're tolerating it? How chivalrous of you. Trying to revive your zombie lover with the lives of your friends." I shivered and felt Sesshomaru bare his fangs.

I leaned against the hut to keep myself up. Every rasp and gurgle escaping Inuyasha's throat tore at my chest. I could feel Shippo's aura become less tranquil as Kikyo charged her bow and arrow with holy energy. I could feel her sucking the life force from all my old friends. So this was the secret! Kikyo had become a ruthless, thieving leech to sustain herself. The tiny sliver of my soul she clung desperately to was no longer enough. The sudden upheaval of energy seemed to rouse Miroku and Sango out of their soundless stupor.

"Sesshomaru, stop," Miroku drawled dully. He sounded on the verge of sleep. Sango tried to move but fell to her knees, uttering nonsensical pleas for peace. I clenched my fists. I knew I couldn't stand idly by while I had the element of surprise on my side. I inched away from the hut's corner over to a pile of crates. I reached the first box when I felt a mental tug. Shippo was begging me to stay back. His compassionate plea was so deep and overpowering that my heart felt like it would leap out of my chest just to be with him, but I knew what I had to do.

With stealth and silence, I reluctantly crept up the stack of crates. I laced my fingers in the thatched roof and pulled myself forward. I got to the hut's peak and glimpsed over anxiously. There I saw Kikyo poised for attack and Sesshomaru with Inuyasha's neck in a dangerous, clenched fist. In the corner of my eye I saw dark blue and magenta, Sango and Miroku's respective kimono colors, but I couldn't waste what precious time I had to survey the area further.

"DIE, YOU DEMON SLIME!" Kikyo screeched, drawing back the bowstring.

Without a second thought, I propelled myself forward and leapt into the air. Mid jump I let loose my aura, and let it collect in my upper arms. Kikyo hesitated and looked up, giving me all the time I needed. I landed solidly on her back and folded my arms around her neck, wrenching her backwards. Her arrow shot into the air in a perfect arc as she stumbled backwards. I let go and crouched behind her legs. She toppled over me; her head hit the wall with a sickening smack.

Her body slumped uselessly, confirming her unconsciousness. I tore the bow from her grip and pulled the quiver off her back. I slung it over my shoulder, and turned around feeling victorious. Then my heart almost fluttered to a complete halt when I came face to face with Shippo and Sesshomaru.

...

R&R& Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2  Part 1

Chapter: 2 ~ Part 1

~The Reunion~

There are times when the body can easily override the mind…

...

"Kagome!" Shippo gasped, his mouth hanging open, a look that was immediately replaced with a fanged grin. In the blink of an eye, he was before me. My eyes widened as I craned my head back, taking him in. He towered two heads over me, so close that I could smell his subtle scent. It was like flying top speed through the clouds before a rainstorm, fresh and clean.

His turquoise eyes danced like cool flames, contrasting with his glossy and wild, ginger hair. At the top of his head sat his trademark sea-green bow from which his untamed, windswept mane fell into a ponytail. It was all the way down to his hips now. His kimono was generally the same as it always had been, a mid-tone teal with a brown fur wrapped around his arms like backpack straps. It hung looser, however, showing off his defined, russet chest, the middle of which almost touched my filthy, mud-covered nose. His pants were also that same vivid, ocean blue, bunching up above his knees, revealing strong, tan calves that tapered into slender ankles and bare clawed feet.

Every inch of him was undeniably Shippo, the same Shippo I'd known for years. Yet some how, he seemed a thousand times more intense. It was like my memory of him had been collecting dust and was suddenly blown clean by a raging wind. Only two years of age had altered him dramatically. Gone was the bouncy baby fox kit along with the awkward and angst filled adolescent demon; what stood before me was someone completely different, yet fundamentally the same.

I was overcome with self-consciousness. I was grimy, sooty and disheveled. My hands flew to my face, trying to scratch off the hardened, crumbling earth. I tried to back away even though a hot bath was the only thing that could make me close to presentable. All of a sudden, I was swept off the ground into Shippo's long and strong arms.

"That was amazing, Kagome!" Shippo pressed his cheek to mine as he complemented my bravery. His baritone voice seemed to ripple down my body and rumble in my stomach. His chin rested on my collarbone, emphasizing every word he spoke. My body felt awake and electric, like it had been in a deep slumber for eons.

I couldn't remember the last time my nerves had tingled like this. I shivered and hoped Shippo hadn't felt it.

"It's nice to see you too, Shippo…" I mumbled nervously into his ear, timidly returning his hug. I leaned away form him, still perched comfortably in his arms. I gasped and my eyes widened when I did so; I couldn't hide my reaction. I realized that up close Shippo was devastatingly handsome. His face was so perfectly proportioned; innocent, large eyes, strait nose, full, pink lips, flawlessly arched eyebrows; he had the face of an angel. Confusion darkened his faultless face and I struggled to find words.

"You're so much older now...and tall!" This exclamation elicited a dazzlingly white grin from Shippo.

"That's an interesting story actually! You see it-"

"Shippo, we should leave swiftly." Sesshomaru interrupted curtly and coolly. He had let go of Inuyasha who was lying unconscious on the ground. I glanced at him, pausing at his face for a brief moment, but I wasn't as worried as I probably should have been. For one of the first times, Inuyasha truly was barely a microscopic blip in my brain. " I think she would be more comfortable on this, we have quite a journey ahead of us."

With a flick of his finger, Sesshomaru called his creamy, white cloud down from the heavens. Shippo and I stayed where we were, both slightly dazed from the long moments of eye contact. It was like being pulled out of a hazy dream. Sesshomaru stared at us unblinkingly. I could swear I felt a pang of irritation zip through his aura, but it was gone too quickly for me to be certain. With the graceful arch of an eyebrow, Sesshomaru snapped me out of my daze.

Shippo and I exchanged embarrassed glances. He was still holding me tightly in his arms. He loosened his hold and set me down, but not before staring deeply into my eyes. My heart practically trembled when I saw the look on his face.

_**I will never leave your side ever again.**_

I inhaled sharply. It had felt as though he had just spoken to me. It had sounded as clear as crystal in my mind, but his lips hadn't moved a centimeter. My eyebrows drew together. The strength in his expression made my whole soul ache and shiver. He looked so serious; like he was willing fight for every breath he had left if it meant staying with me. I could feel my throat tighten, and a salty tear form in the corner of my eye. It was entirely impossible not to react to his clear, unwavering sincerity. He truly believed that he would never be separated from me.

My feet touched the ground years before my head did. I felt buoyant, like my soul was floating high above the clouds. When I was finally out of Shippo's grasp completely, I wobbled a little, feeling lost without his touch. I clenched my fists and took a deep breath, composing myself. I gave him a reassuring look, but I was certain I couldn't have duplicated the ferocity of his gaze even if I had wanted to.

I turned to look at Sesshomaru. I was taken aback when I saw the deadly glare in his eyes. It completely disappeared when he saw my shocked expression, though. I sighed and started a slow walk forward slightly crestfallen. Then unexpectedly, I felt a comforting hand on my back. My heart swelled immediately as I glanced at Shippo. His gaze glowed with confidence, like he was telling me not to worry. I felt another lighthearted tickle flow through my body. I glanced away, at my feet, at the sky, and then to Sesshomaru's cloud. All of this eye contact and those deep gazes were unnerving. I was so used to hiding myself and keeping emotions submerged. Yet in a single moment Shippo had set them all free. They spread their wings and tangled with my aura, like two years of captivity had meant nothing. All those days, all those months of silence in my heart; my emotions seemed to erupt even more thunderously to make up for lost time.

We had reached Sesshomaru and his cloud too soon for my liking and I was reluctantly about to climb on. Suddenly, a pair of strong and cold hands lifted me up. I blushed with confusion and was quickly deposited on the cloud. I glanced hesitantly over my shoulder to see Sesshomaru wipe mud and soot from his hands. I repositioned myself and sat rigidly on my knees. I was so unsure of how to act around Sesshomaru. He was like a vindictive teacher that would fail you without a second thought, and by fail I meant kill. I felt a slight movement and whipped my head to the side.

Sesshomaru sat facing my profile, barely a foot away on the cloud. I blanched and my mouth hung open in an almost comical way. I snapped it shut quickly and gave Shippo a desperate glance. Shippo smiled and emitted a secure and confident aura. I sighed feeling defeated. I guess if Shippo trusted Sesshomaru, then that was good enough for me, but there would be a serious discussion about this whole situation later. I saw Shippo step forward as if he was about to join us. My heart brightened with unrestrained joy. Sesshomaru was so frightening, having Shippo there would be a huge weight off my chest.

Suddenly, a bolt of rage struck my consciousness. It was so intense that it felt as if some one had slapped me in the back of the head. The feeling disappeared quickly, but there was no mistaking its original owner. I gulped and looked at Sesshomaru. His gaze was locked on Shippo. His cool and calculating face held strong, but the downward twitch of his lips gave him away. Sesshomaru held up his hand, stopping Shippo in his tracks.

"There is barely enough room on here for two, Shippo. I hardly think you would fit on here comfortably with us." Sesshomaru's last statement had a wicked edge to it, especially when he emphasized 'us'. I felt unbridled fury rumble deep in Shippo's aura. The two held each other's gaze, Shippo with rage and Sesshomaru with nefarious poise. My gaze flickered between the two of them. I was briefly reminded of Kouga and Inuyasha, but their arguments paled in comparison to the potency of this one. Shippo's aura seemed to roar at Sesshomaru like a feral beast. What surprised me more, however, was that Sesshomaru's aura reacted in the same way, growling like an enraged monster.

Shippo held his own for as long as possible, but he seemed to sense my growing apprehension and became distracted, much to Sesshomaru's arrogant delight. Finally with a sigh, Shippo's aura flattened into a dull, reluctant current. Sesshomaru was overcome with satisfaction. He was so overtly smug that it took me by surprise. Shippo sensed this and shot Sesshomaru a disapproving glance that was unquestionably lethal at the same time. He grunted grudgingly and held his hand towards the horizon with spread fingers.

"After you…" Shippo mumbled irritably. With that, Shippo's lower legs trembled and erupted into a surge of blue flames. I cried out in terror, shocked and horrified. Then Shippo started laughing. I gaped at him, dumbfounded as the flames died down. With slow realization, I stared at Shippo's legs, finally seeing what the flames had left behind. His tan human-like calves had been replaced with furry, clawed, animal paws. They even bent the opposite way like a four-legged mammal. I blinked and felt embarrassed. I already knew Shippo was a full demon, and had the ability to transform like that. I had just never seen him do it before.

"Sorry," I muttered looking down at my dirt-encrusted knees, " it's just…"

"I guess I should have warned you," Shippo said, restraining more laughter, "I just figured you'd seen Kilala transform enough times to know." This only added to my embarrassment, but it did bring a new question to the forefront of my mind.

"Where is Kilala, anyway?"

"At Sesshomaru's palace," Shippo answered. Seeing the questions start to triple through my expression, he added hurriedly, "but we'll explain that later." I nodded, wishing I knew now. Then suddenly I heard a quiet whisper.

"Kagome…" it was like a sigh on the wind, so quiet it was almost inaudible. I whipped my head around and saw the once unconscious Sango staring at me from her crumpled position on the ground. Her eyes were an alarming pitch-black color, devoid of any luster. I winced when I saw the betrayed look on her face. With the last bit of her strength, she reached forward, towards me. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her face tipped forward, resting in the grass.

I felt an overwhelming sense of unfaithfulness consume my chest. That soft, emotional side of my soul reached out to her fallen friend, willing the pain to stop, wanting to hold her long time companion in her arms. I wanted to look away, but couldn't. Every hair on my neck stood on end and every muscle stiffened. This was all just too much.

"I thought so," Sesshomaru spoke seriously, "let's move quickly, Shippo!" Shippo nodded and rocketed through the air, westward into the descending sun. With a violent jerk, the cloud jolted into motion following Shippo's lead. I was about to protest, but the sudden movement knocked me backwards. My head hit metal with a terrible clang. Spots swam across my vision as I sat up rubbing my head. I suddenly comprehended that the only thing I could have possibly struck was Sesshomaru.

I looked timidly over my shoulder, rigid with dread. I paled as I saw Sesshomaru irritably dust the dark dirt of his breastplate and folded legs. I blushed and scooted away, mixed with fear and mortification.

"I am sooo sorry!" I exclaimed hastily, backing even farther away. Wind whipped violently at my back as we climbed into the air at an impossibly fast speed. Terror seemed to sweat out of every pore on my body. Even though I was a very formidable miko now, I knew there was absolutely no way I could fight a winning battle against Sesshomaru let alone kill him cold blood. I licked my lips and dared to look up. Almost immediately, the cloud beneath me disappeared.

My stomach dropped and I felt cool air gust past me. I felt nauseous and faint as I saw the sky rush away from me. I could feel death tighten its hold on my throat. My entire life flew in a jumbled mess across my eyes. I saw so many faces, each coupled with a different and painful regret. How many people had I hurt and betrayed to fulfill what had started out as a romantic fantasy? Had every trip through that well had been a horrible mistake? Was it really worth the hideous nightmare that I had to survive every day? I had selfishly abandoned my family for a childish dream of magic and adventure, and I had nothing to show for it: no friends, no love, and no happiness. I didn't belong in the past and I couldn't bear to show my face in the present. I had burnt all my bridges and was better off dead! I hated what I had become! Selfish, arrogant and greedy! Then a violent thought tore across my mind.

'_**I'M NO BETTER THAN KIKYO NOW!'**_

Before I completely blacked out a strong hand clamped around my wrist and hoist me up. I felt the soft and surprisingly solid cloud against my knees again and I let out a long, raged breath. My vision blurred and I panted hard, sweating ice-cold bullets. I clutched at my heart with one hand and held myself up shakily with the other. I looked up at Sesshomaru with heavily lidded eyes; I felt ready to pass out.

Then I felt a warm, soothing energy wrap around me. My nauseous stomach, clammy hands, and frayed nerves all but disappeared. I stared into his eyes unable to look away. His golden eyes seemed to glow as warmly as the sun. Heat swept through my body like molten lava, relaxing every taut muscle.

I wanted to resist. I didn't feel worthy of any comfort anymore. _'No better than Kikyo…' _my mind echoed mournfully. The sudden realization of my own impurity had exhausted all my confidence and resolve.

Sesshomaru sensed my reluctance and pushed harder. The struggle was impossible to maintain. I could feel my shoulders slump and I started to lie down, never breaking eye contact. _'His eyes are such a smoldering color,'_ I thought as I drifted further away from reality. His aura seemed to seep to the tips of my every nerve, boiling like a thick stew. It was bitter sweet. My mind protested the relaxation but my body accepted it willingly. _'No better than Kikyo…'_ the thought was quieting into a mumble now. I sighed, my lips slightly parted. My body had completely succumbed to Sesshomaru's aura. Only one thought managed to escape from my drowsy stupor to flow quietly from my mouth before I fell into a deep sleep.

"How can someone so cold be so warm?"

...

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2 ~ Part 2

~The Realization~

Shippo's Pov

The line between friendship and love fades with the passage of time…

I felt my heart crescendo into a thunderous throb. Time seemed to stop as I saw Kagome fly through the air; all her muscles flexed for attack. That fiery look in her eyes… I had seen it so many times but appeared to burn brighter as pink aura reflected off her pupils. I couldn't focus on anything else; I couldn't help but let my eyes roam and inspect her from top to bottom. My aura was reacting to Kagome like kindling in a bonfire. There was something extremely and intensely enchanting about the older Kagome. She was every bit as attractive as the first day I met her, but now all of that childish insecurity and naivety looked as if it had crumbled away. It was replaced with a calm sureness that powerful warriors possess. Her body had also changed. My previous memories of Kagome were babyish; she had noticeably grown into adulthood with elegance. She was lean and graceful like a dancer, but wild and untamed like a beast. Time sped up to normal as a jealous thought distracted me.

I silently cursed Inuyasha. How could someone have it so good and be selfish enough to have second thoughts. Between Kikyo and Kagome the choice was clearly and painfully obvious. I clenched my claws angrily. If Kagome were mine I would take care of her better that anyone ever had.

'_If only…'_ I thought somberly. I was snapped out of my trance by a sickening smack; Kikyo had just hit the wall. I felt more heat rush to my nerve endings. The whole world seemed to be on fire around her. Something about the violent hatred Kagome emitted in Kikyo's direction made my blood boil with delight. I admitted to myself that feeling was a bit twisted, but Kagome's advanced power was defiantly something to admire. She had become so much more lethal; a quality that was driving my aura insane. I even felt Sesshomaru's aura spike with approval as he dropped Inuyasha to watch Kagome, too. I heatedly growled under my breath, feeling an envious green bleed into my aura. I shook my head, quickly hiding that emotion. It wasn't like Kagome was really mine. Besides, it was Sesshomaru, Sir Stone-Cold Silence himself, hardly someone to worry about.

I looked up just in time to see Kagome turn around, a shocked expression on her face. Part of me howled with delight. She couldn't hide the impressed aura that flowed from her. It was overpowering. My resolve was collapsing faster that I could have predicted, too swiftly to contain. I could feel every inch of me burn with hungry desire. _'Remember you're training, Shippo!'_ I tried to tell myself convincingly, but the thought came across weakly. I took a deep, calming breath. _'Sesshomaru's private work outs definitely come in handy at times.' I_ quickly clamped an airtight seal over my aura and felt my body temperature return to normal. All that was left of my frenzied aura was a comparatively calm joy.

"Kagome!" I called coolly, a wide and secure smile spreading over my lips. I started to walk forward until I remembered my new strength. I wanted to impress her. In the blink of an eye, I disappeared in a flicker of light and reappeared inches from her, smiling. She leaned back, shocked and amazed, taking me in. Suddenly, a delicious smell wafted to my nose. I kept my face composed while my insides became alert and restless. Underneath the mud and ash, Kagome's true scent was flowing to the surface. My brain started to buzz, high off that sweet smell. It was torturously pleasing, luscious agony, mouthwatering and painful.

I felt embarrassment intermingle with her aura as she tried to scratch of all the filth that stained her face. The intensity of her panic made her whole aura spike and become ten times sharper to my senses. I licked my lips and swallowed. I was practically drooling at the prospect of touching her. The last chain of restraint I had snapped. _'Oh, to hell with it!'_ I thought before succumbing to my urges. I whisked her up into my arms and held her tightly.

"That was amazing Kagome!" I had said that, but what I was thinking was _you_ feel so amazing. Her aura was overriding my senses. My whole body was tingling and the pit of my stomach boiled like a furnace. It was like a fireworks show was proceeding in my rib cage. Then I felt her aura react to mine in the same way. I had to keep myself from licking her neck clean with my own tongue. My cheek against her muddy neck was burning as I fantasized about how soft her skin would be.

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my bottom lip. All of these thoughts were so ridiculous that I felt like a child again. But still, the sensation of her body and the smell of her aura were too much to ignore. I had grown up so quickly and so had my feelings towards Kagome. They were anything but childish, now.

"It's nice to see you too, Shippo…" She mumbled as she pulled away. I managed to scrape together a calm smile as she stare at me with her big, deep eyes. They widened in surprise when she saw my face. I frowned slightly confused. _'Is there something on my face?'_

"You're so much older now…and tall!" I smiled with my fangs at her exclamation. Her aura gave away her attraction in an instant. My aura swelled with pride.

"That's an interesting story actually! You see it-"

"Shippo, we must leave swiftly." I tightened my jaw a little when I heard the arrogant tone in Sesshomaru's voice. A growl threatened to escape my throat, but I held it in.

_'Could he be jealous?'_ A ridiculous notion; there was no way that Sesshomaru could ever be interested in a human. Then again he was a man and Kagome was an exceptional example of a woman. I threw those thoughts away in frustration, trying to hold eye contact with Kagome for as long as possible. Kagome looked back at me until I felt an overpowering bolt of irritation spring at me from Sesshomaru. Even Kagome became slightly uncomfortable.

"I think she would be more comfortable on this, we have quite a journey ahead of us." Then he called that stupid cloud of his down from the sky. _'He just loves to lay it on thick…'_ I thought with a grimace. I smiled apologetically at Kagome. I started to loosen my hold when I felt Kagome stiffen slightly. Her aura started to reek of loneliness. My heart froze and I held her tighter again. She looked at me with relief and confusion. I decided it was time to use my telepathy.

_**I will never leave your side ever again.**_

I felt Kagome's heart nearly explode. At first she was confused, then she was on the verge of tears, and finally her aura enveloped her in pure euphoria. There was no doubt in my mind that I had reached her. Her aura became contagious as I walked her over to Sesshomaru. I almost didn't notice his momentarily venomous glare, but I did take it into account.

_'Who cares if he's jealous,'_ I thought, feeling a little smug, until I realized Kagome had seen the glare, too. I put a reassuring hand on her back and any anxieties she had disappeared. Our heart's simultaneously fluttered. It felt amazing to know I could have such a strong effect on her. We reached Sesshomaru's cloud and I was just about to help her on when Sesshomaru stepped in front of me. My mouth fell open when he grabbed her and placed her on the cloud. He wiped his hands off as Kagome stared at him with fear and amazement. She became lost in an internal argument, staring at her knees apprehensively. Sesshomaru seized the moment and used it to smile at me wickedly. I clenched my teeth and felt completely revolted.

_'Isn't Sesshomaru a little old to be playing childish games?'_ Then, as if to piss me off further, he leapt on the cloud right next to Kagome. She nearly fainted when she saw who was to her right. I sneered when I detected Sesshomaru's annoyance. I could feel Kagome plead me to join her, to save her. This enraged Sesshomaru further. I started to walk forward with a calm smile on my face. _'I'll be damned if I let them sit together.' _Then, as swift as lightning, Sesshomaru lifted his hand, hindering my advance.

"There is barely enough room on here for two, Shippo. I hardly think you would fit on here comfortably with _us_." I couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, acting like a spoiled, little prince. The mocking tone in his voice set me off and I couldn't hide my rage. My aura ripped forth and totally covered Sesshomaru.

_**It isn't that close to mating season is it, Shippo? **_Sesshomaru's thoughts snarled as his aura rumbled around me in return.

_**You're one to talk, barking and whining like a spoiled mutt! **_I countered, fighting back Sesshomaru's massive energy.

_**On the contrary, I have no problem with your choice in females. However, something I will not tolerate is a blatant disregard of the task at hand!**_

_** So that's why you're cuddling up to Kagome? It all makes sense now, Sesshomaru!**_

This caught him off guard. His aura wavered for a moment, but it bounced back twice as strong. Nevertheless, I did notice his shift away from Kagome's side.

_**Watch it, kit. My business with this wench is purely business.**_

_** What did you call her?**_

_** A wench! She's nothing more than a pond to me, a worthless, disposable human. The only reason I agreed with your little plan to save this girl was for my benefit, and nothing else! **_

I had absolutely had it. I wanted to sink my teeth into his skinny, pale neck. I could picture myself ripping out his jugular and dining on his muscle, raw. I almost did it. Nothing was going to stop me… that is, until I noticed the strange way his aura faltered as he telepathically spoke. All of my lessons had taught me that when a person's energy flickered like that, it equaled a lie. This time I was caught off guard; my aura receded as I thought about it. It was then that I noticed Kagome's mounting tension. With a sigh I extinguished the last of my aura.

I motioned them forward. I could feel Sesshomaru's self-satisfied confidence; it made my skin crawl. Instead I concentrated on demonizing my legs. The sudden combustion surprised Kagome, and I had a good laugh about it, on the surface, anyway. Inside I was consumed by the thought of Sesshomaru's apparent mixed feelings. _'As if I need another thing to worry about.'_

Suddenly, Kagome's aura iced over with horror. It seeped to my nose with pungent intensity. I turned and saw Sango reaching towards Kagome from where she lay. I blanched. I knew what this meant; it was the worst possible scenario for this mission. _'This can't be happening!'_

"I thought so," Sesshomaru spoke seriously, "let's move quickly, Shippo!" I nodded and flew forward into the setting sun. I could feel Sesshomaru follow after, a confused Kagome in toe. After I could tell she was safe, my brain went into hunter mode. I focused on the danger that was sure to come.

_'If Kikyo has total control over Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, their consciousness is directly influenced by her energy. If they're regaining consciousness, so is she. It takes a great deal of aura to control three people and still keep them unaware. Now that I think about it, all the hatred Kikyo possesses probably strengthens her powers. Damn! We've been underestimating her this whole time! She must be concealing her energy. If it weren't for Kagome's surprise attack, Sesshomaru and I would have probably barely escaped with our lives! We are way in over our heads! We need to regroup and find a way to disable Kikyo's abundant energy … but how?'_

Then I felt a wave of chilling fear wash over me. I stopped immediately in mid air and turned around. All I could see was Kagome falling and all I could feel was her aura screaming. I rocketed towards her, cursing myself for having flown so far away.

'_**I'M NO BETTER THAN KIKYO NOW!'**_

I was forced backwards by the force of this thought. I regained my balance and stared it total bewilderment. _'Had Kagome just used telepathy? I thought that was impossible for humans.' _I was brought out of my thoughts by the sight before me. Sesshomaru had saved her and was already using aura therapy to calm her. The extreme terror gripping my heart had melted into a dejected depression. The reality of the situation hit me full force. _'She could have died, and I didn't do anything._

I floated closer, slowed by my dark and gloomy aura swirling overhead. I felt as though my own life had been taken. I winced when I saw Sesshomaru hold her eyes in his gaze just as I had moments before. I was side by side with the cloud as Kagome drifted to sleep. Then I heard something that almost shattered my heart.

"How can someone so cold be so warm?" Kagome whispered. I stared at the two with a blank expression on my face. I was disgusted far beyond what I thought achievable. Then, adding insult to injury, I saw a hazy pink blush rise to Sesshomaru's cheeks.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3

Chapter 2 ~ Part 3

~Aggravation~

Sesshomaru's Pov

Humans are the most complex creatures on earth…

I sighed as I watched my half brother struggle in my grasp. I could see hatred burn in his eyes as he gasped for air. I stared back with cold eyes as I reflected on the situation.

_'Such a noisy bark for a weak dog.'_ I thought, _'then again, father was the same way…'_ I grimaced as several hateful memories flooded my mind. _'Father was such a fool, wasting his life on a human woman and for what? A loud mouth half demon?'_ Although I would never admit it, I was slightly envious. Giving up your life for someone was the ultimate sacrifice. _'Even though I was your first-born, you never loved me did you, Father?'_ Suddenly I was consumed with sadness. I bit my tongue and mentally reprimanded myself. _'What kind of pure bred demon would be thrown off kilter by something so trivial?' _I was over come with anger, my grip tightening around Inuyasha's neck. Emotions were a weakness, and weakness does not fit a demon lord.

"DIE, YOU DEMON SLIME!" the priestess shrieked at me. I glanced at her, showing no emotion what so ever. This seemed to anger her further.

_**'You think that scares me?'**_ I thought to her. She paused in complete shock. I smirked at her surprise. Just like a human to be caught off guard. Then, a sudden flicker of light diverted my attention. I looked up and saw the younger miko, poised for attack. I felt my eyebrows arch and my jaw go slack, betraying my surprise. In several fluid movements the young girl had taken down the old miko. I felt a sudden surge of aura from my brother and I glanced at him. His eyes were moist and rife with pain as he stared at the young miko. He went unconscious seconds later.

_'… So he still longs for the young girl. What could be stopping him?'_ I dropped him carelessly and folded my arms together. I would have contemplated the matter further, but I was assaulted by two very loud and affectionate auras. I looked over and saw the miko in Shippo's arms. I scowled; I could taste their fondness for each other even from several yards away. It was sweet and sickening; I felt as if my fangs would rot from my very gums.

_'Even after all that training he still can't fully mask his emotions,'_ I sighed with revulsion, wondering if the past year had been a waste. _'I can't believe I actually took on an apprentice in the first place.'_ Suddenly Shippo's energy became hot and wild. I glanced at him, a strange feeling possessing me. I saw the girl was staring at him, as if she were about to melt in his grasp. I could feel a growl bubbling up in my chest. I was surprised at the amount of animosity in my aura directed at Shippo. I clenched my teeth, feeling ready to pounce.

"Shippo, we must leave swiftly." I held back the sneer that my lips ached to form. My face remained calm but on the inside I was more than troubled. I had never been so emotional all at once before. Then, confusing me further, I felt a surge of joy when Shippo's aura turned furious. My aura was so electrified that I couldn't hold back the words that tumbled out of my mouth.

"I think she would be more comfortable on this, we have quite a journey ahead of us." The words felt so foreign on my lips, as well as the haughty tone that enforced them. Then I added the proverbial icing on the cake. With an ostentatious flick of my wrist, I called my cloud from the sky. I smirked as I saw the girl start to feel uncomfortable. She started to slide off him, but then Shippo wouldn't let go. He gazed deep into her eyes and his eyes flickered gold, a sure sign of telepathy. I felt rage simmer in my chest when I saw her eyes go wide with surprise and then hazy with adoration. I couldn't understand all of these intense feelings swirling in my mind. The way the miko's eyes glazed over, the rosy tint on her cheeks, how her full lips parted, and all of it was for Shippo. It infuriated me.

I had become so distracted I hadn't noticed them walking towards me. I quickly relaxed my glaring face, but Shippo had seen and was eyeing me suspiciously. I had a feeling the girl had seen too, for her aura took a disheartening downturn. I felt my hand twitch, like it wanted to comfort her.

_'What in God's name is happening to me?'_ I frowned at my hand, and then stared at the 'happy couple' that was once again exuded sugary goodness. I composed myself as they came closer. The girl slowly started to clamber on to the cloud when all of a sudden an opportunity presented itself.

I swiftly cut off Shippo's advance, soaking in his confused aura for a moment. Then I grabbed the miko under her arms and hoisted her on to the cloud. I dropped her harder than I had planned because something astounded me. As I clapped my hands free of dust, a delicate and sweet aura wafted up to my nose.

_'So this is what he was so excited about…' _Then, unexpectedly, an odd instinct took hold of me. Before I knew it, I had leapt on to the cloud after her, following that charming scent. It disappeared though, when the girl noticed my presence. I could feel her pleading with Shippo, begging for him to join us. Anger was rolling off me in waves now but I didn't care. _'I'll be damned if he's sits with us.'_

"There is barely enough room on here for two, Shippo," I said while holding up my hand, "I hardly think you would fit on here comfortably with _us_." I could feel Shippo's rage multiply and mine followed suit.

_**It isn't that close to mating season is it, Shippo? **_I thought bitterly while our aura's clashed furiously.

_**You're one to talk, barking and whining like a spoiled mutt!**_ Shippo opposed spitefully. I growled back. _'How dare he call someone with my pedigree a mutt?'_

_**On the contrary, I have no problem with your choice in females. **_I thought this, and although it felt false in my head, I continued on. _**However, something I will not tolerate is a blatant disregard of the task at hand!**_ This was very true. I didn't have to worry about the validity of that thought.

_** So that's why you're cuddling up to Kagome? It all makes sense now, Sesshomaru!**_

My mouth went slack. For the first time in my life I was caught off guard. And what's worse, I could feel a peculiar warmth rise to my cheeks.

_**Watch it, kit. My business with this wench is purely business.**_ This also felt false. I practically flinched when I called the miko a wench. I reserved that sort of terminology for my enemies.

_** What did you call her?**_

_** A wench! She's nothing more than a pond to me, a worthless, disposable human. The only reason I agreed with your little plan to save this girl was for my benefit, and nothing else! **_I bit my tongue after that thought to keep the guilt from appearing my face. I couldn't believe I was so disturbed by this. _'What kind of ruler am I if such human emotions can bring me to my knees?'_ Suddenly I felt Shippo's aura relax. I realized it was in correspondence to the girl's anxious aura. A part of me emanated pride, while another part felt disgusted at my abnormal behavior.

_'Why is this happening?'_ I was at a total lose. I became so absorbed in this quandary that I hadn't been aware of the passing minutes. Then I felt a sudden flicker of dark energy. I looked to my right and saw that the demon slayer had woken up. My attention, however, was on the dead priestess. She too had roused from her unconscious state. Her aura was so murky and angry that it shown in a dark purple around her. I could also feel the young miko's aura spiral into a stomach-turning sadness. Not only that but I could feel Shippo reacting to the young priestesses aura. It was a sensory overload, and I knew danger was drawing nearer.

"I thought so, let's move quickly, Shippo!" I barked loudly. Shippo soared off into the distance and I followed rapidly after. The girl was caught off guard, and was jolted backwards. Her head hit my breastplate with a fierce clang, but that wasn't where my attention was. Her warm back was resting against my legs, creating a very cozy atmosphere. It disappeared immediately however as the girl bolted upright and started spewing apologies. I was a bit put off. _'Am I that frightening?' _I thought as the girl's fear clogged my sensitive nose. Part of me was alarmed that I was wishing I wasn't terrifying.

I saw her back up further and further. Suddenly, realization shone through a hazy fog of emotion. I reached out to grab her but she had already slipped off the edge of the cloud, and was plummeting towards the ground.

As quickly as I could, I followed after her. I could feel a cold sweat envelope my body, and my heart pumped blood feverishly to my veins. It was like I was falling, too. I could feel a weak, paralyzing sensation tingle on my skin, something totally alien to me. I could see the terrified look in the miko's eyes, a feeling of hopelessness turning her face pale. It was then that I realized that I wasn't only feeling my own emotions; they were hers as well. I was feeling what she was feeling.

Suddenly, several memories flash across my mind, but none of them belong to me. First I saw a boy with sandy blonde hair and a gift in his hands. Next I saw several girls dressed as the miko had dressed upon her first arrival. Then my brother and his traveling companions came after that, but none of them were as vivid as the following vision. Finally, I saw an adolescent boy with black hair, an older woman, and an old man standing together. This memory was drenched in sadness and regret. Then, they unexpectedly disappeared. This brought my focus entirely back to the girl. Her body had almost fainted, but self-loathing was flowing through her thoughts. As I got closer, it appeared as if here eyes were glistening. I honed in on her face and was awestruck. Immediately, her eyes flashed a blinding gold.

'_**I'M NO BETTER THAN KIKYO NOW!'**_

I was shocked. Never before had I heard a human use telepathy. I was only aware of very rare cases. I didn't have time to contemplate this, though. Now, I was almost side by side with her. I clasped her wrist and swung her up, still amazed and very relieved. The worst seemed to be over. However, I could still feel distress cloud her every pore. I did the only thing I could. I commenced the aura therapy.

At first we were both hesitant, but once I had gotten a taste of her energy, I wanted more. I let my whole aura over flow around her. It was too intoxicating to resist. I could feel a tingly sweetness overcome me. I held her gaze intently, which seemed to relax her even further. I wondered if she was still terrified of me. At that moment, as if she had read my thoughts, her aura completely let go of any anxieties and intermingled with mine. If her aura weren't already revealing her thoughts, her eyes would have given her away completely; I could tell this felt as good to her as it as it did to me. _'I'm not that dreadful, am I?'_

Yet, a part of me was absolutely horrified with the situation at hand. My proud demon side was trying to rebel against the intensity of these unfamiliar emotions. However, the part of me that tried to rebuff it was growing smaller with every second. I tried to think about what I could say to console the unhappy part of my soul, but all I could see were her big brown eyes. All I could come up with was,_ 'Screw discipline, I'll worry about these emotions later. When was the last time anything felt this… incredible?'_

It was then that I had noticed the miko start to slump over. She rested her head on the soft exterior of the cloud. She looked up at me once more. Then she asked me something that seemed tilt the world on its axis.

"How can someone so cold be so warm?"

I felt a delightful temperature increase on my cheeks. I watched her eyelids flutter closed and crimson lips relax. I stared at her attentively, almost wishing she were still awake. All I could think of was her name that, all of a sudden, seemed to fit her perfectly. _'Kagome…'_


End file.
